rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2 Epilouge
In the aftermath of catching Jin-Ol Ashim and the rest of his crew, most of which (though not all) was Gungan, and reclaiming the Fortress Shield, the players are left with a Colossal Frigate classed vessel and a bare skeleton crew. Fortunately, you're very near somewhere you can get help; after loading the Khar Ashim with yourselves and your peoples, you set off for Naboo. The Naboo are very, very grateful to you already for your rescue of 60-some settlers from the Chommell sector, amongst them an old hero of Naboo. Capturing an infamous pirate they had a bounty on doesn't hurt. Panaka, once a captain, then a colonel, then an Imperial Moff, then just Panaka again, now has come full circle, deciding to re-enlist in the Naboo Royal Security Forces and is once again Colonel Panaka; though as he is currently in hospital he is unable to show you around personally. Jaz-Am Ashim, the nephew of Jin-Ol, was officially pardoned for having sailed with a pirate crew owing to having only been aboard under duress and having betrayed the crew to the authorities - and the Naboo still consider the Jedi Order to be the protectors of peace and justice in the galaxy - at his first reasonable opportunity. You found him at Panaka's bedside, and he was at first conflicted, but then grateful, for the gift of his uncle's power armor and family home, which he swears he will put to good use, as he has himself enlisted in the Naboo RSF. Though the Queen cannot thank you in person, as she is on Courscant attending a wave of talks between the Republic and the Empire, she gratefully puts her world at your disposal. Jin-Ol Ashim and his pirate crew are the subjects of a short pollitical brawl between the Gungans and the Naboo. Though the Naboo put out the lion's share of the bounty on him (5,500 of 10,000 cr,) the Gungans argue that as he is theirs, they should have him, and a pirate like him should be executed. Eventually they compromise that the pirate will be imprisoned in Otoh Gungah for life without any possibility of parole, an arrangement that a very aged Boss Rugor Nass finds amusing; to be so close to home and seperated by a force field for life. Though you haven't any time to tour Otoh Gungah, Boss Nass promises you that the Jedi are "bombad welcome" in Otoh Gungah for capturing a wayward son who was giving the whole species a black name, should you have an opportunity to return. He also mentions that should you run across another wayward son of Otoh Gungah, by the name of Jar-Jar Binks, you should tell him that he doesn't have to run, and that Nass has forgiven him for the Heybliber incident (the second one.) The Naboo gratefully put the deed to the plot of land and the structures that you captured from Jin-Ol in the name of the Jedi Order, free from taxation and assessment from now unto perpetuity. Jin-Ol had already set up a small trust fund to engage the a cleaning service to keep the unfurnished buildings in good repair, and you see no reason to cancel that arangement. In the end, unfortunately, your stay on the beautiful world Naboo is sadly brief, as you have to hurry and get the Fortress Shield back to the Academy. For this, too, the Royal House of Naboo provides; the vessel flies with a crew of RSF volunteer pilots, escorted home to the Jedi Academy by a full squadron of Royal N-1 starfighters and space transports (to take the crew of the Khar Ashim home again.) They also arrange for the Bureau of Ships and Services (BOSS) to recognize the Khar Ashim and other sundry vessels you've picked up as a vessel in the service of the Jedi Praxeum. Lastly, they provide one final gift. Long ago, Queen Kylantha reports, her predecessor harbored three Jedi Masters from the empire, and while she was killed for it (and the Jedi ultimately hunted down,) the Empire never found two of those Jedi's vessels. These, a pair of Eta-2 Actis interceptors, and their hyperspace rings, she returns to the Jedi Order as being the rightful owners. Upon hyperspacing into the Yavin system, your sensors detect (at long range) a frigate-class vessel lurking beyond the sensor range of the academy, most likely doing passive sensor watch. However, when it is promply challenged by a frigate carrier being escorted by several Colossal vessels and almost two full squadrons of starfighters, it vanishes into hyperspace as the RSF squadron and you close fast on it's location. While you get no definitive answer, it's sensor readings are consistant with those of the Interceptor IV-''class frigate that chased you out of Mos Eisley and was subsequently chased away from Yavin IV by an entire Republic fleet and Rogue Squadron. Needless to say, getting that shield up is now of paramount priority, and between the Jedi, the technical support crew the Naboo sent and the original crew of the ''Royal Bantha, this is acomplished in two days while the Naboo squadron remains on patrol, just-in-case. However, there are no further signs of trouble, the shield is installed, and the Naboo depart back for home aboard their vessels, while a transport from Bornaryn Trading arrives to recover the missing crew of the Royal Bantha. They're almost sorry to go, having gotten used to life aboard a small ship in close proximity to blasters and adventure, but they're glad to see the Jedi are now well protected. All is not well in the galaxy. Not all Jedi have been remotely as lucky as you have been; though Leia Organa-Solo, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Kyle Katarn all wound up taking the speaker's podium in the Galactic Senate chambers, there was little they could do. Though the vast and rapid downsizing of the Jedi Order and the Republic Military is unpopular with a lot of places, the promised tax and tariff cuts commensurate with the downsizing makes it palatable to many. Ultimately the Republic dithers, and declines to take legislative action that would overrule Borsk Fey'lya's executive decisions to downsize, and the matter more or less gets put high up on a shelf as a delegation from the Imperial Remnant arrive to discuss new treaties. Jaden Korr, too, has seemingly failed. The Kalum Federation has found itself embroiled in a messy situation. Coming out of three hundred years of paranoid isolation and military build-up in preperation for a war with the Empire which never came, the Kalu are in a pollitically sticky situation. Some want to go back to isolation, most want to throw out the borders and welcome all comers. Most want a middle route. Some want to follow Borsk Fey'lya's example in downsizing the vast Kalum Federation Defense Forces, whereas others feel that with the Republic's military not only rendered unreliable but being downsized, they should take the opportunity to snatch up surplus Republic vessels. In the end, while the Kalum Federation is too embroiled to think about the Jedi, the Kalum Mining Corporation provides some material support in the form of a large, powerful bulk hauler which is considerably well-armed for it's size, sent to the Academy full of fuel, and free to keep. The fuel turns out to be rendered redundant by the actions of the group in bringing home not one but two space stations which are equipped to refine starship fuel, but the bulk hauler itself proves to be very useful in handling large quantities of cargo. With the fuel crisis solved, the Jedi Order can once again fly; it's stranded Jedi recovered and made mobile again. For now, at least, things are looking good. Category:Knights of the New Republic